Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring thrombin generation.
Description of the Related Art
As an indicator for evaluating thrombosis and hemostasis ability in vivo, a method for measuring thrombin generation in plasma has been known (for example, Patent Literatures 1, 2, 3, etc.). Moreover, a measurement method for evaluating the effect of an antiplatelet agent on thrombin generation has also been known (for example, Non Patent Literature 1, etc.). Furthermore, a measurement method for evaluating the effect of a combination of a platelet agonist and a factor VIIa on thrombin generation has also been known (for example, Non Patent Literature 2, etc.).